Progress
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: Happiness, with a lot of love and beautiful scenery. Post Mockingjay, pre epilogue. Rated M for future scenarios with varying degrees of adult content.
1. One

01.

* * *

His hands, armed with the only weapon that looked right clenched in his grasp, moved with such precision, such grace that I wondered how it were possible. His handsome face set with a look of what can only be described as determination, made me wonder why I denied what I felt for him for so long.

Confusion, anger, and pain were the first reasons that came to mind. In a time of such chaos and instability, how could I have responded in any other way? Just thinking about the rebellion tightened my muscles and a strained sigh slipped past my lips.

Blue eyes looked up at me through a fringe of golden lashes as Peeta's pen froze where it was, carefully sketching my left eye. The concentrated look was replaced with first curiosity, and then concern.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly, and those two words eased the tension from my body almost instantly.

"Yeah, just pesky, wandering thoughts," I gave my shoulders a slight shrug, and he smiled warmly at me, before setting down his pen entirely and shoving away from my kitchen table. His footsteps were nearly silent as he moved toward me, and I found myself anticipating the moment when his hands finally found mine. He guided me from the couch I was seated on, pulling me into his strong embrace.

It's been a tough transition back to normalcy after everything we had been through, but these arms were often to thank for keeping me together. The early morning nightmares are fended off only by the sound of his voice, soft and comforting in my ear while he grips me tighter. Just like now, the only thoughts left in my mind are how lucky I am to have him here with me.

Peeta holds fast for not nearly long enough, only to pull back just enough that he's able to plant a loving, warm kiss on my waiting lips. I can't help but twist my fingers into his blonde locks, bringing him impossibly closer to me while I breathe him in. When we finally move apart, we're both a bit short of breath, and I get lost in the pools of his eyes. He gives me a devastating smile, kisses me once more, and releases me altogether.

The air around me suddenly feels infinitely colder against my flushed skin, my head swims and I curse his control while he sits back at the table in front of his drawing and sinks back into his former concentration.

I decide to make myself useful and go to the woods, to clear my head and try to practice some of the self control that seems to come so easily to Peeta. Focusing hard on my surroundings, treading silently through the foliage, I become more level-headed and feel like the old Katniss. The one who didn't swoon over a certain blonde haired boy with a knack for baking. Everything from the sound of the singing Mockingjays, to the smell of my father's leather hunting jacket, brings me back to solid ground.

I must have been gone a long time, lost in my own private world, because I'm suddenly brought to attention by my name being called somewhere far off. I recognize Haymitch's voice immediately, and wonder with a small tremor why it is that he's the one calling out to me, instead of Peeta. I put my game bag, filled with the two wild turkey's and a large rabbit, over my shoulder and sprinted at a steady pace until I saw Haymitch's ragged face come into view.

When he see's me, a wide, almost sincere grin spread across his face. It resembles something closer to a grimace than a smile, which does absolutely nothing for the nervous pit growing in my stomach. Did something happen? Was Peeta hurt, and if so, why was Haymitch smirking like a fool at me?

It took me a moment to realize what I was thinking. The only thing that could have hurt Peeta was the oven, while he was making dinner for the two of us, or Buttercup taking a swipe at him. The ugly old cat that once belonged to my sister was in even poorer health than usual, and still had a hard time trusting anyone but me. But there was no war going on, no peacekeepers that could punish him, no Capitol that could take him away from me again.

In fact, Haymitch's appearance should have shocked me for other reason's entirely. I hadn't seen him in months, and just a few days ago I had been wondering aloud with Peeta if the old kook was even still alive. Whatever his reason for showing up, I decided that I missed him, and when I finally reached my mentor and friend, I threw my arms around him and laughed as he spun me once. With my feet back on the ground, I looked at him curiously.

"Still going, then?" I asked humorously, and he shrugged.

"Guess so. I stopped by for some womanly advice, but the boy told me you were out hunting," he explained, and I smiled at his warm reference to Peeta. But then something struck me as odd, and I had to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Womanly advice? What for? And what makes you think I have any to offer in the first place?"

Haymitch just laughs and starts to elaborate as we head back to the house. He informs me that he has a date, and I trip over my own feet as I'm overcome with shock. As it turns out, Haymitch met his match in a petite redhead with a pension for drink, and a firecracker attitude. His expression as he explains her to me warms my frosted cheeks, and I can't help but feel overcome with happiness for my friend. He's been so lonesome since, I imagine, the time he was reaped for his games. Always in pain, afraid to let people in because of the looming threat of what the Capitol would do to those he loved, just as they had to his family.

It was a huge relief to know that at least someone was breaking through his walls.

When we made it back to my home in Victor's Village, Peeta had finished the portrait of me and hung it on a wall that housed a dozen others, all depicting me with different expressions and making me look much more beautiful than I was. That was one of many gifts Peeta had; making me seem lovely, desirable even.

Now, he stood with his back to us, kneading dough on the counter-top. I was so distracted by watching the muscles of his back ripple through his t-shirt, his arms flexing as he turned it over and over in his skilled hands, that it startled me visibly when Haymitch cleared his throat. He laughed, shaking his head. I scowled in return, gesturing him to follow me up the stairs. Taking one last glance at Peeta, I caught him snickering as well.

Fine, I thought. Let them laugh at me, it's not like it has never happened before. Sitting in the study, Haymitch rattles off question after question, which I answer the best I can. He asks if I can cut his hair, and I agree hesitantly. I've been trimming my own hair and now Peeta's since my mother hasn't been around, but Haymitch's is considerably more haggard than either of ours.

I did my best though, after instructing him to the shower, and it turned out better than I had expected. He was still Haymitch, but a cleaner, more presentable version of himself. He invited Peeta and myself to the Capitol with him, as that was where he had met this woman, but I promptly refused before I could think too deeply about it.

Just the thought of the city raised the hairs on the back of my neck, and threatened to stir memories that I had no interest in thinking about. I was certain that Peeta would agree with me. Haymitch understood, kissed my forehead, and thanked me for my help before bidding me goodbye. I remained upstairs, sweeping up the mess of hair and disposing of it.

A huge yawn pushed it's way out of me, and I considered taking a nap, but decided I'd rather wait until Peeta could join me. Peeta. The thought of him had my feet moving toward the stairs before I could really tell them too, and it was almost as though he had the same thought because as soon as I reached the final step, he was there, eyes trained on my face.

Sometimes when Peeta looks at me, I get so lost and end up thinking that it's entirely possible we're the last two people on Earth. His gaze was so warm, so intense, that it made my stomach twist and my thoughts turn foggy, until all I could make out were those bright, beautiful orbs.

"You look tired," he said to me, eyes flickering to what I imagine were the dark circles under my eyes. He took my hand and guided me into the safety of his arms once again. It felt like home used to feel, before my family was torn apart, before my childhood house was destroyed by flame, before my world was turned upside down.

"I am pretty exhausted," I admit, and he brings his hand to my face, thumb caressing my cheek. When his lips meet mine, it's a soft kiss that makes me light-headed. Slowly, he kisses my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, and finally finds my lips again. By this time, I return the kiss hungrily, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

When his hands slip into my hair, Peeta dips my head back, kissing a line down my neck. By this time, I can feel my skin growing warm and flush with excitement. I relish the sensation of his incredibly gentle touch, until another surprise yawn slips out, and I curse silently.

Of course, Peeta notices and stops his barrage of kisses, but continues to hold me close to him. He studies my expression for a long moment, before smiling wide at me and breaking our silence.

"Wanna take a nap, then?" he asks, and it sounds innocent enough. The mischievous look in his eyes suggests differently, and I nod, letting out an unusually girly giggle. This makes his smile grow even more.

When we reach our bed, and we're laying there, covering each other in heated kisses and caresses, I struggle to think of a time that I've ever been happier than I am now.

But like usual, my thoughts become more and more erratic until there's nothing but Peeta, and his hands, and his lips, and of course, those beautiful baby blues.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.  
Thank you for reading, and although I usually take forever to update,  
I think I'll be a little more consistent now.  
Or, at least I'll try to be.


	2. Two

_02.  
_

* * *

_"Katnissss...Katnissss..." the hissing of my name grew louder, and I could taste the dread in the back of my throat, reeling at that horrible sound. I knew without laying eyes on the source, that somewhere near was lurking the frightful, snake-like Mutts, determined to rip me limb from limb and swallow me up. _

_I started to shake, and all of a sudden a wave of scent hit my nose, causing me to stumble and gasp for breath. The sickeningly sweet smell of roses was unmistakeable, and I found myself wondering what I had done now, to deserve such a miserable fate. _

_Without a second thought, I was running, sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me. Desperately, I searched for somewhere safe, somewhere maybe high enough that I could climb and escape the wretched end that every hiss was promising._

_My surroundings shifted, taking me from the dark tunnels under the Capitol, to a vast wooded area, also cloaked in shadow. A wave of relief washed over me, as surely I was in my sanctuary in the woods outside of District Twelve. I was certain that I recognized the foliage and sounds of the birds around me, until I went tumbling into a shallow creek. It was wrong, misplaced but still so familiar._

_The horror of my new revelation had me scrambling to my feet. I stumbled over the spot where Peeta had once hid himself for hours during the first Games we had been in, fleeing the exposed area, overcome with the need to find shelter from the danger that was surrounding me. The hissing of the Mutts continued, always so close behind but never in sight._

_I started at the sound of a cannon firing, and with a jolt of terror, I froze in my tracks. My heart started racing, fearing the worst, though until the anthem blared and Peeta's face flashed in the darkened sky, I wasn't sure what the worst was. Now I knew._

_The cannon was signaling his death._

_I screamed, falling to my knees where I stood, and now the hissing was definitely close enough to mean my ultimate demise._

_"Katniss..." I turned to the sound of my name, meeting the cold snake eyes of President Snow, and I couldn't stop myself from shaking._

_"Katniss...Katniss..." I watched the words fall from his puffy, blood-stained lips as he reached toward me, but his voice had changed and distorted, sounding closer to that of my now dead lover._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting death's grip, but it never came._

"Katniss, wake up!" Peeta's voice was urgent in my ear, and my eyes snapped open. The first thing I noticed upon waking was a strange, rusty gasping. Upon further investigation, I determined it was coming from my own lips. My body was shaking like a leaf, and I had a death grip on the bedsheets.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You were having a nightmare, but I'm right here. You're alright," Peeta's voice again, this time so soft and gentle that while I was still trembling, and I felt a bit more calm.

I wasn't in the tunnels, or the arena. I was in my bed, tucked under the covers with Peeta Mellark, who was here to hold me together. With an almost desperate edge, my lips began hunting across his skin, searching up his neck, across the strong line of his jaw, until he read my mind and tipped his face down for better access. When I finally reached his mouth, I could have drank him in forever.

I inhaled his warmth, allowing it to spread through me to my fingers and toes, until I felt as though I was glowing. When I finally pulled away, Peeta's laugh tickled my senses, and his soft voice sounded airy now.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, and I felt myself sigh before a small smile graced my lips.

"So much better," I told him, and he pulled me closer, entwining our legs together so I was completely wrapped in his embrace.

"Good." We remained quiet for a long time, my head pressed to his chest so I could hear the strong pounding of his heart, until he spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his voice rumbled through his chest, and for a second I hesitated because I'd forgotten what he was referring to. When my nightmare came flooding back into my mind, I shuddered.

"Maybe in the morning," I offered, and he said nothing as he pressed his lips to mine again. We spent a lot of time kissing, and while I was expecting myself to feel tired again, all I felt was anxious and a bit giddy.

"The sun will be rising soon," Peeta spoke, gazing out the window as the world became a little brighter by the second, "Do you want to go to the lake?"

I debated for short moment, before nodding. A walk at sunrise with Peeta was always on my list of things to do. He grinned at me, leaning in to press his lips to mine, before he was rolling out of bed and making his way across the room in just his boxers. I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing over his skin, down the curve of his spine and the swell of his bottom.

He could feel my gaze on him, I'm sure of it, because he looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a knowing smirk.

"You'd better get dressed if we're gonna make it in time," he prompted, and I sighed, deciding he was probably right. With one last long glance at his bum, I forced myself out of bed and joined him at the dresser. Mainly because I wasn't wearing much more than he was, and it was bound to be a bit chilly outside in the early morning.

The two of us wiggled our way into some jeans, Peeta pulled a white v-neck over his head before a hooded sweatshirt when on over it. I slipped my arms into one of his many flannel shirts, and was in the middle of pulling on my socks when Peeta left the room, doing a sort of shuffle/run and laughing under his breath. I cursed silently, knowing that he was going to tease me for taking so long, just as he had every day prior to today.

I knew it was just because he was fully aware of my competitive side, and he just loved to challenge me. After my feet were covered, I dashed out of the bedroom, sliding to the stairs across the hardwood floor. I nearly lost my footing, stumbled for a moment, and continued down to the front door. I pulled on my boots and just finished lacing them when I heard the back door close, signaling Peeta's exit.

I smiled, and to an external set of eyes, it may have looked vaguely evil. I yanked open the door just in time to hear a muffled laugh, already two house away. It didn't matter though, because I was faster, and he knew it. I rounded the back corner of the house, and started sprinting across empty backyards, only a few hundred feet behind Peeta.

He slowed his pace, and I caught up quickly. By the time I was close to him, he spun and stopped, with barely a split second before I collided with him. I sent us both tumbling to the ground in a small patch of dandelions, and almost instantly felt the dew of the chilly spring morning soaking through my pants. Shortly after, I realized that I was on top of Peeta, which meant his whole back must have been completely wet.

"Why did you stop so suddenly?" I asked him, annoyance speckling my voice as I tried to get off him and help him up.

"Because I wanted you to catch me," he said simply, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me where I was. I pushed against his grip with a hand on the ground on each side of his head, but it was no use. Finally, I gave up and relaxed against him, moving to my elbows so I was lower down, closer to his face.

"You're getting all wet," I smiled, and he smiled back, shrugging. Instead of waiting for a reply, I leaned down to press my lips to his, and was met with enthused kisses. I shivered as Peeta traced a line down my spine with his fingers, gently pressed to the bare skin under my shirt. His hand stopped at my lower back and held me close to him as his lips grew more heated against mine.

After several minutes, I finally broke away and spoke after Peeta whined a protest.

"We're gonna miss it," I told him, and he pouted, but I slipped out of his arms and offered him a hand up. He took it, and laced his fingers with mine until we reached the fence that separated us from the meadow.

I went through first, and Peeta follow close behind before taking my hand again. Both of us were careful to walk around the center of the field, choosing instead to skirt the edges. The dirt was still almost bare from when it was dug up and turned into a burial sight for the victims of the fire bombs that destroyed our homes. It felt so wrong to walk across, knowing that Peeta's family was more than likely among the remains.

So we wordlessly made our way in the dim light of dawn, to a smaller, less ominous clearing, situated just of the west edge of the larger meadow. The ground changed from green and brown to solid indigo as far into the woods as I could see. In the middle of the sea of Bluebell flowers was a fallen tree, covered in spongy, almost fluorescent moss. It made for a perfect seat to watch the sunrise from, and before I had a chance to vocalize my thoughts, Peeta was already leading me to the log.

I sat down, beckoning him to take the spot next to me. He gave me a brilliant smile that warmed my insides, and straddled the log so he could face me.

"Katniss..." he said quietly, and I trained my eyes on his. In that moment, the sun crested above the trees and illuminating the intense look on his face. When he continued, I could have sworn I could see his eyes glowing. "I love you."

The severity of the statement caught me off guard, and I couldn't help the smile that burst across my features.

"I love you too, Peeta." He kissed me so fiercely that I wasn't sure whether I was blushing, or it was just the sun's rays, warming my cheeks, but I was so insanely happy, that I briefly considered the idea that a visit to the Capitol may not be so bad. If I had this man by my side, I could endure, and even enjoy, anything.

Before I could even speak a word of it, Peeta was laying on the ground and pulling me on top of him once more.

When our lips met again, we were swallowed by the sea of Bluebells.

* * *

I've got a good idea about where I'm going with this now.  
But obviously I have to add a few filler chapter's with lots of Peeta goodness.  
So this is kind of one of those.  
Please, please review. I like hearing from you.


End file.
